SHADOWBOXER FR Scénes coupées
by Rae2404
Summary: **Traduction française des écrits de NoBloodNoFoul** Voici de petits oneshots liés à SHADOWBOXER. De petites scènes coupées dans l'histoire. Lemons,...
1. Chapter 1

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

* * *

Voilà le tout premier oneshot tiré de Shadowboxer. Pour vous remettre dans le bain, je vous conseille de d'abord relire le chapitre 7...ce oneshot commence juste à la fin du Point de vue d'Edward, après sa phrase _'Il n'était pas question que je manque à mon devoir sur ce coup-là. J'avais des semaines à me faire pardonner'_ . ;-)

**_Chapitre 11 – Je sais / c'est raté_ **

Scène de la douche

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de bain, le haut du miroir commençait déjà à s'embuer. Je regardai la silhouette nue de Bella derrière la vitre pendant un moment puis baissai les yeux sur mon membre en train de s'endurcir. Souriant, je faisais coulisser la porte de la douche et entrai dans la vapeur. Son dos était tourné vers moi, alors je me déplaçai derrière elle et enroulai mes mains autour de son abdomen. Elle était en train de mouiller ses cheveux qui retombaient fixement et je sentais la sueur et l'odeur sucrée sur son cou. Ses mains recouvraient les miennes sur son ventre et je laissai ma main gauche glisser plus bas pour caresser sa chaleur glissante.

Sa tête retombait en arrière sur mon épaule et j'embrassai son cou exposé alors que je glissai le bout de mon index sur son clito gonflé. Elle gémissait et faisait courir ses mains vers le haut le long de mon avant-bras, dirigeant ses hanches, recherchant la dureté. J'empoignai sa hanche droite dans ma main et la maintenais immobile alors que j'ajoutai plus de pression aux cercles puis glissai deux doigts plus bas puis en elle. Son petit cri de surprise était étouffé par les jets de la douche frappant le sol carrelé mais je voyais sa mâchoire se relâcher et ses yeux se refermer alors que je commençai de petits mouvements de va-et-vient réguliers en entrant puis ressortant d'elle. Ma main droite quittait sa hanche et remontait jusqu'à ses seins, et je faisais courir le plat de ma paume sur ses tétons durcis, mes doigts écartés. Elle aspirait sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et grognai quand je caressai son clito avec mon pouce.

Je regardai alors que les jets d'eau frappait sa poitrine et son ventre et lavaient la jointure de ses cuisses.

Elle arquait ses hanches et je savais qu'elle était toute proche, alors j'augmentai la vitesse de mes doigts et massai ses seins gentiment, pinçant les tétons et caressant l'aréole, laissant courir mes doigts au milieu de sa poitrine, vers le haut et laissant ma main reposer légèrement sur son cou, la retenant contre moi tendrement. Mon pénis se pressait contre ses fesses et je faisais tourner mes hanches lentement, appréciant la friction de sa chair mouillée contre la mienne. Je suçai son épaule et léchai sa clavicule.

« Bel-la... »

Elle secouait la tête et haletait alors que je courbai mes doigts à l'intérieur et les ressortais tout doucement en poussant sur son clito. Il ne fallait pas longtemps avant que je sente ses parois aspirant et poussant mes doigts dedans puis dehors alors qu'elle jouissait. Je sentais son liquide épais venir entre mes doigts et je souriais contre son cou.

Elle se retournait doucement et déchainait ces yeux à moitiés refermés sur moi. Ils étaient dilatés au point que seul un anneau fin de brun léger était visible. J'avalai ma salive impulsivement et sentais un de mes genoux trembler. Ses lèvres se relevaient en un lent sourire et elle faisait courir ses mains le long de mon torse pour empoigner mes hanches. J'expirai et levais les yeux vers la tête de la douche. Elle me tournait doucement jusqu'à ce que l'eau bombarde mon dos puis elle s'agenouillait et je retenais ma respiration. La moitié de moi-même voulait qu'elle le fasse et l'autre moitié était pétrifiée car c'était mal, c'était dégradant.

_Elle s'est baissée d'elle-même. Tu devrais être un gentleman et la laisser faire ce que bon lui semble._

Ses petits doigts s'enroulaient autour de la base de mon sexe et je poussai automatiquement vers le haut dans sa main. Je grognai et plaquai violemment une main sur le mur carrelé à côté de moi, l'autre main passant à travers ses cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas regarder en bas. Si je regardai en bas, je lui ferai du mal. Je sentais la chaleur de son souffle contre mon gland et ensuite sa langue sur la fente. Je resserrai mes dents et laissai retomber ma tête en arrière. Sans aucun autre avertissement, elle me prenait dans sa bouche. Je sursautais et empoignai fermement ses cheveux, desserrant instantanément mes doigts par la suite. Elle gémissait autour de moi et je sentais mes boules se resserrer.

_Bon Dieu._

Je baissais finalement les yeux vers elle. Son poing effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient alors que sa tête donnait de petits coups d'avant en arrière au-dessus de moi, ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil vers moi à travers ses cils. Je sentais son autre main venir m'agripper les fesses, ses ongles creusant dans les tissus charnels. Je grognai et pressai mes doigts plus forts contre les carreaux.

« Merde Bella. Je suis tout proche. »

Elle gémissait de nouveau et s'arrêtait sur le bout de mon sexe. J'avais faillis la relever avant de la sentir expirer rapidement. Je baissai les yeux par curiosité, seulement pour la voir rapidement me prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Mes genoux cédaient avec force alors que je sentais son nez se presser dans mon ventre.

« Putain! Merde. Ungh...Bellllaaa... »

Elle frottait son nez dans ma peau puis se retirait lentement en levant les yeux vers moi alors qu'elle léchait autour de mon gland.

Bénissez-moi mon Dieu, je suis mort, parce qu'elle le refaisait. Et encore. Et encore. Ma prise dans ses cheveux était ferme maintenant et je voulais la desserrer mais mes doigts s'étaient bloqués et je martelai mon poing contre les carreaux dans une vaine tentative pour me retenir mais je m'approchai rapidement. Elle toussait un peu alors qu'elle revenait en arrière et je prenais cela comme étant le bon moment pour la détacher de moi et la relever.

Je la plaquai contre le mur et l'embrassai fougueusement. J'avais besoin de contrôler ce sentiment. J'avais besoin de contrôler ma propre libération tout de suite parce qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de me l'enlever.

J'empoignai ses hanches et la soulevai contre le mur, me servant de mon torse pour la plaquer là alors que mes mains glissaient sous ses fesses. Elle était trop glissante pour avoir elle-même une prise sur moi. Je faisais descendre ma langue le long de son cou et frottai mon pénis contre son entrée. Elle gémissait et faisait rouler sa tête sur le côté puis la posait sur mon épaule. Je me penchai vers elle afin que mes lèvres soient juste à côté de son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé me faire ça Bella? Est-ce que tu as aimé me mettre à l'épreuve? Je peux honnêtement te dire que te regarder me prendre complètement dans ta bouche était la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vue. »

Elle haletait et tortillait ses hanches.

« Arrêtes de bouger ou je te repose par terre. »

Elle s'arrêtait immédiatement et gémissait. Elle aimait ça quand je lui parlai comme ça.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Bella. Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin. »

« Toi. Edward...veux toi. »

J'étais carrément content de moi-même et tout sourire à ses paroles limitées.

« Où est-ce que tu me veux bébé...ici? »

Je me frottai contre son entrée et elle gémissait.

« Oui....je t 'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur. »

Le frottement lent était tellement bon et il me laissait le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je voulais que tout ça dure plus longtemps que quelques va-et-vient.

Je reculai mes hanches et me servais de ma main droite pour me guider vers son entrée. Elle tremblait alors que le bout la pénétrait. Je grognai et attrapai ses fesses dans mes deux mains de nouveau avant de glisser doucement à l'intérieur. Elle rejetait sa tête en arrière et se cognait dans le mur et je pliai mes genoux, poussant les quelques centimètres restants en elle. Ses jambes pendaient mollement sur mes côtés alors qu'elle mettait ses mains dans mes cheveux mouillés, s'accrochant à moi. Je sentais ses tétons, glissants et durs contre ma poitrine.

« Je ne peux même pas commencer à te dire à quel point je me sens bien en toi. Bon Dieu, je ne veux jamais plus sortir de là. »

« Edward...s'il te plait. »

« S'il te plait quoi Bella? Je vais te faire du bien bébé, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu m'as suffisamment taquiné et maintenant, je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. »

Mes pénétrations étaient lentes mais profondes. Elle gémissait et fredonnait dans mon oreille, les bruits allant directement dans mon sexe. Elle était en train de se resserrer sur moi et je savais qu'elle allait bientôt jouir, elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

« Est-ce que c'est bon? Est-ce que tu aimes quand je te prends comme ça? Tu es si belle Bella, prise au piège contre ce mur, tellement sexy à me laisser te prendre comme ça.»

Elle criait et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mon crâne. Le picotement était incroyable et je perdais mon contrôle pendant un moment, accélérant mon rythme, l'amenant à son orgasme. Ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de moi, stoppant mes mouvements et me gardant au fond d'elle. Quand elle se détendait suffisamment pour que je puisse recommencer à bouger, j'enroulai mon bras gauche autour de sa taille, empêchant son dos de se cogner contre le mur et commençais à la pénétrer avec plus de force. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle se arquait et me griffait les épaules, son visage enfoui dans mon cou alors qu'elle gémissait mon nom. Les sensations étaient beaucoup trop fortes.

« Je vais m'exciter bébé. Putain, je vais m'exciter... »

Avec un grognement embarrassant, je me déversai en elle et tremblai, la serrant contre moi. Elle était toute molle dans mes bras mais après un moment, elle ramenait ses mains pour repousser les cheveux mouillés de devant mes yeux.

« Bella... »

« Shhhh... est-ce que je peux t'aider à te laver? »

Je lui souriais et la laissai glisser au sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne debout.

J'avais tenu des semaines sans ça. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi?

* * *

**Bon, c'est assez court mais le but c'est juste de vous divertir un peu pendant l'attente des prochains chapitres de Shadowboxer. ;-)**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert pour me donner vos impressions sur cette scène...perso m'en vais prendre une bonne douche froide. :-)**

** bientôt**

**Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

_***** PETIT RAPPEL : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient à Nobloodnofoul et je tente de traduire au plus prés de son texte, sans trop faire de mot à mot. *****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 9 – Shopping avec Alice dans son Pays des Merveilles**

Point de vue de Bella

Je suivais Alice dans le couloir et tentais de suivre ce qu'elle était en train de me dire mais la combinaison de sa voix aiguë et la vitesse de son élocution rendait les choses compliquées. Je captais des mots tels que +créateur+, +couture+, et +dentelle+. Je devenais nerveuse. Nous arrivions sur le trottoir et je jetais un regard vers ma camionnette.

"Il faut que je sache à qui appartient cette chose. Elle est garée devant l'immeuble depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et...oh. Est-ce que...est-ce que c'est _ta_ camionnette Bella?"

"Euhhh, ouais. Je l'ai achetée lorsque je suis arrivée à Chicago. Euh, elle n'était pas chère et je l'aime bien. Je pense qu'elle a du caractère."

"Du caractère....ouais. C'est ce que je vois. On va prendre ma voiture."

Je me tournais vers Alice, qui se tenait prés d'un 4x4 blanc et élégant avec + Lexus » blasonné dessus et m'enfonçais dans le siège en cuir doux, essayant de ne pas paniquer en pensant dans quel état j'allais être plus tard cet après midi.

"Ok, alors, nous allons à Woodfield. On y trouve les meilleures boutiques et je connais tous les vendeurs là-bas, donc nous serons entre de bonnes mains. On va trop s'éclater! Quelle taille fais-tu? Quelle est ton type de couleur? Je pense que du blanc et du bleu seraient superbes avec ton teint. Oh mon Dieu, il faut qu'on aille chez Lucky Brand. Ces jeans iraient trop bien avec ton visage. Je suis plus une fille du type Express moi-même..."

Et elle continuait encore et encore et encore. J'espérais que ce serait quelque chose qui lui sortirait de la tête. Il nous fallait quinze minutes pour arriver au centre commercial et la chance était de notre côté, alors nous trouvions une place de parking juste devant l'entrée.

Je glissais quelques mots par-ci par-là, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais en train de l'écouter, alors qu'elle s'attaquait à plusieurs rayons de vêtements. J'étais surprise. Les vêtements qu'elle sélectionnait étaient plutôt de bon goût. J'approuvais pour la majeure partie. Il y avait quelques jupes et des chaussures qui nécessitaient que j'y mette mon droit de véto. Trop courte, trop moulante, trop transparente. Elle était vraiment bien à mon écoute et savait quand elle devait arrêter d'insister pour l'un des articles. Les chaussures étaient un cauchemar ; bien que je sois parvenue à faire passer deux paires de baskets en plus. J'avais au moins sept nouveaux jeans, d'innombrables teeshirts et chemises, un assortiment de jupes et de robes estivales. Des accessoires farfelus tels que des foulards et des ceintures étaient ajoutés à notre pile de manière aléatoire. Et nous avions dû faire plusieurs voyages jusqu'à sa voiture pour y déposer des sacs ; la banquette arrière donnait l'impression que le centre commercial y avait vomi dessus et je me hérissai en pensant à tous les vêtements élégants.

Nous faisions une descente chez Bath and Body Works où j'étais armée de toute la gamme des produits Noix de coco-Citron vert-Verveine. C'était le meilleur parfum de tous et Alice s'était jetée dessus avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Lotions, sprays, sels de bains et savons. Nous nous arrêtions chez MAC _(genre de Sephora US)_ et je refusais de manière rebelle de m'asseoir pour un « maquillage gratuit », cependant Alice dépensait tout de même aux alentours de cinq cent dollars de pinceaux, maquillages et de « démaquillant liquide spécial » tout comme du « nettoyant pour pinceaux ». J'étais en quelque sorte perdue et n'avais jamais vraiment su que ce monde existait avant aujourd'hui. Une personne avait-elle réellement besoin de tous ces trucs ? Toutes ces choses allaient-elles me mettre autant en valeur qu'Alice ?

Finalement, elle semblait montrer des signes d'humanité et nous étions autorisées à nous arrêter pour manger. Alice nous conduisait au Rainforest Café et je pensais brièvement à l'intérêt de manger au milieu d'une aussi dense végétation mais réfrénais cette pensée, juste ravie de pouvoir manger. Il y avait des perroquets qui criaient et des grenouilles qui croassaient autour de nous. Alice et moi passions en revue le menu ; je choisissais un hamburger et des frites.

" Alors. Toi et Edward, hein ? "

Me hérissant, je hochais la tête et tournais lentement mon verre de thé entre mes doigts.

" Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques mois. C'est vraiment un mec bien. Cependant, je pourrai me passer des petites crises de colères. "

J'avais fais mon maximum pour ignorer la dispute que nous avions eut ce matin. Je ne voulais pas penser à la manière dont elle me faisait me sentir. Je voulais repousser ces pensées jusqu'à ce que j'aie le temps d'y réfléchir par moi-même.

" Tu es importante pour lui. Il n'a jamais eut quelqu'un avec lui dans son appartement auparavant. Diantre, je ne l'ai jamais vu _ramener _qui que ce soit dans son appartement auparavant. "

Je tournais ce commentaire dans ma tête pendant quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules. Ça me rendait toute chose de savoir que j'étais la seule fille qu'il avait ramenée là-bas mais ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait _proposé _d'emménager avec lui…il m'avait fondamentalement _dit _que j'emménageais chez lui.

_Parce que tu n'avais nulle part où aller._

Soupirant, je sirotais mon thé et jetais un œil autour du restaurant à toutes les couleurs et au feuillage.

" Bella, chérie, je te promets que peu importe ce qui se dira ici ne sera pas répété à qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai vraiment envie que nous soyons amies. Je t'aime bien et je pense que bien assez tôt après cette sortie shopping, tu t'apercevras que je ne suis pas vraiment si terrible que ça. "

" Oh je le sais Alice, je le sais. Je suis juste un peu chamboulée après tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin. J'ai accumulée pas mal de fatigue depuis qu'Edward est sortit de l'hôpital et c'est simplement en train de me rattraper. Je suis désolée Alice ; je sais que je ne suis pas très amusante maintenant mais je n'ai jamais fais autant de shopping auparavant et je suis en train de devenir vraiment fatiguée. "

Alice tendait le bras à travers la table et posait sa petite main sur la mienne.

" Oh ma belle, c'est ok, je comprends. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas ton ennemie ici, j'ai juste envie d'une nouvelle amie ! "

Je souriais à son enthousiasme et hochais la tête.

" Alors, raconte-moi_ tout_ ! Je veux tout savoir sur toi ! Oh et à propos de toi et d'Edward ! C'est tellement excitant ! "

Je prenais une profonde inspiration et repensais par où je devrais commencer. Je commençais par la nuit où j'avais trouvé Edward dans les vestiaires au Ring et continuais ensuite jusqu'au jour où il avait été libéré de l'hôpital. Elle s'extasiait à chaque moment tendre et s'écriait aux plus difficiles. Elle avait l'air compréhensif envers moi.

" Et bien, tu avais raison d'être furieuse au sujet de la revanche. Diancre, je l'aurai été aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas cela dit ; je connais tous ces garçons depuis des années. Ils savent comment se maintenir en sécurité. Et je sais qu'Edward à l'air d'être un petit enfoiré arriviste. Bon, il l'est…mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il fait de son mieux pour te rendre heureuse et ce comportement venant de lui est…différent. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas l'autre face d'Edward que nous avons tous vue. Il avait l'air si différent ce matin quand je l'ai vu. Il était habituellement tout le temps en colère. Ne parlant jamais plus que de nécessaire, ne sortant jamais avec nous pour boire un verre ; il s'entrainait et se battait. Voilà en quoi consistait sa vie. Maintenant je crois qu'il essaie de se montrer digne de toi, ma belle. Je sais que c'est dur de laisser un homme prendre soin de tes besoins. Je sais que tu veux en être capable et je pense qu'Edward sait que tu l'es, mais laisse-le donc se faire plaisir avec toi. Ça lui donne le sentiment de bien faire les choses pour toi, tu comprends ? "

J'acquiesçai et entortillai mes mains ensemble. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais c'était dur de laisser couler. J'avais l'impression que si je le laissai faire ces choses, je perdrai le contrôle. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être dorlotée et cajolée. Mais si c'était ainsi qu'Edward allait montrer son affection, avais-je vraiment le droit de lui retirer cela ? Était-ce vraiment une excuse de le laisser prendre soin de moi en m'achetant des choses ? Je n'avais jamais été influencée à apprécier les gens à cause de leur argent et je n'appréciai très certainement pas Edward pour le sien. Pourquoi était-ce réellement un si gros problème d'ailleurs ? Comme il l'avait dit, je n'avais pas besoin de porter quoi que ce soit de tout ça et au moins, maintenant j'avais de jolies choses à mettre pour lui. Cela semblait vraiment être une bonne chose.

Ce matin, tout était si vite monté à la tête et je ne savais pas comment réagir à tout cela avant de m'emporter. C'était comme s'il essayait de dominer la situation et je me sentais comme un gosse se faisant gronder par ses parents. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements à cause de mon départ précipité. J'avais dû quitter Milwaukee rapidement et n'avais pas pu emporter grand-chose avec moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de n'avoir que si peu de vêtements mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Dans le but d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour les courses et finir de payer les factures, j'avais fais des concessions. Son attitude désinvolte lorsqu'il s'agissait simplement de sortir six mille dollars m'avait vraiment inquiétée. Il donnait l'impression que ce n'était rien – « Oh, ouais tiens – prend cette modique somme d'argent et achètes-toi quelques vêtements, pas de souci, ce n'est que de la monnaie. » J'avais envie de pouffer de rire.

" Alors Alice, parle-moi de toi. L'immeuble t'appartient-il ou alors t'en es simplement la gérante ? "

" Oh, j'en suis propriétaire. Il m'a été laissé par mon oncle et j'ai repris la gérance lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans. J'y habite depuis que j'ai quitté le lycée après le bac et lorsqu'Oncle Sammy est décédé, j'ai juste continué à faire ce que je faisais. Je gagne bien ma vie grâce aux loyers et autre donc c'est cool. "

" Ça à l'air bien. Je vois que tu t'intéresses aux vêtements… "

" Oh, j'adore les vêtements. La mode était ma vocation au lycée. Je voulais étudier le business et la mode à la fac mais je n'ai simplement jamais eu le courage de le faire. Je pourrai toujours le faire. Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'ouvrir une boutique ou quelque chose. Je fais quelques trucs par-ci par-là mais je ne sais tout simplement pas par où commencer pour monter tout cela, et encore moins si ça fonctionnerait. "

" Et bien, je pense que tu serais géniale et je pourrai t'aider, en faisant par exemple des questionnaires ou autres. Habituellement les gens commencent ce genre de trucs sur internet d'abord et partent de là. Tu pourrais commencer par te renseigner là-dessus. "

Et à partir de là, nous discutions de ses rêves de lignes de vêtements et des mes idées d'écriture. Je me sentais à l'aise avec Alice. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amie auparavant ; c'était vraiment tout nouveau pour moi. Elle me rendait les choses plus faciles pour lui parler et je savais qu'elle avait raison – nous allions rapidement devenir de très bonnes amies. Nous mangions et papotions encore un peu de choses et d'autres avant de finalement régler notre addition et nous en aller.

" Ok, alors j'ai gardé cet arrêt pour la fin parce que j'avais le sentiment que tu serais un peu inquiète par ce dernier. "

Elle me conduisait chez Frederick's of Hollywood. Je regardai les mannequins dans la vitrine avec des yeux immenses. Ce n'était pas en train de m'arriver. Elle m'entrainait dans la boutique et aussitôt qu'Alice était repérée, deux femmes nous approchaient la saluant par son prénom et elles commençaient à discuter comme de vieilles amies. J'étais vaguement consciente qu'Alice me pointait du doigt et murmurait quelque chose aux femmes mais j'étais fascinée par tous les strings et culottes sexy. Il y avait tellement de satin et de dentelle et il y en avait partout. Je faisais courir mes doigts sur les sous-vêtements avec curiosité et regardais autour de la boutique avec une sorte d'émerveillement morbide. Où se trouvait tout le rose ? Où se trouvaient tous les sous-vêtements à frou-frou ? Ces trucs-là étaient…sophistiqués, certains étaient même pratiques. Il n'y avait pas de tissus à fleurs ou d'ensembles merdiques…c'était…je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était.

Avant même que je puisse trouver le meilleur moyen de m'échapper, Alice m'avait attrapée et jetée derrière un épais rideau et m'avait balancée une pile de trucs en dentelles.

J'en essayai quelques un et confirmais les bonnes tailles. Quand je ressortais enfin, il y avait une pile à la caisse à laquelle le Mont Everest ferait de gros yeux. Je ravalais ma salive lorsque j'entendais le bip du scanner comptabilisant le carnage d'Alice et avant que je ne puisse protester ou même voir le montant total, elle tendait une liasse de billets à la femme et lui disait de garder la monnaie en pourboire. Elle attrapait les trois sacs de débauche et me conduisait hors de la boutique pratiquement en sautillant. Il y avait définitivement certaines choses là-dedans pour lesquelles je n'avais pas donné mon accord avant achat. Je commençai à devenir nerveuse.

Et s'il y avait quelque chose d'embarrassant là-dedans ? Et si Edward pensait que _je_ l'avais acheté ? Mes yeux scannaient le centre commercial, en sachant que les gens marchant autour de nous _savaient_ ce qui se trouvait dans ces sacs. Ils _savaient_ que j'avais tous ces trucs…et quel était leur but.

J'accélérai, me dirigeant vers les portes de sortie. Ces sacs allaient dans la voiture et ils y allaient tout de suite. Alice me faisait un petit sourire en coin et me suivait dehors, ouvrant la portière et jetant à l'intérieur les choses offensantes.

" Ok, alors je sais que ça ne faisait pas partie du plan mais j'ai vraiment envie de te faire couper les cheveux aujourd'hui, alors je vais passer un coup de fil à -"

" Pas aujourd'hui Alice. Il est déjà dix neuf heures passé et je suis raide. J'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison et d'aller me coucher. "

" Mais ça ne prendrait pas longtemps et-"

" Non, Alice. Une autre fois d'accord ? Je promets que je te laisserai m'emmener et me faire couper les cheveux. "

" Très bien. Mais seulement parce que tu as promis. Je compte là-dessus. "

Alice nous reconduisait à l'appartement et elle jetait un regard à ma camionnette en fronçant les sourcils. Je levais les yeux au ciel et elle me chargeait les bras de sacs. Nous parvenions à tous nous les partager mais j'avais un mal fou à voir quoi que ce soit devant moi, alors je devais suivre Alice de prés, empruntant l'ascenseur au lieu des escaliers.

Une fois devant la porte, je me demandais comment j'allais réussir à entrer dans l'appartement sans que le couloir n'explose de fringues. Alice résolvait notre dilemme.

" EDWARD ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! "

Je me hérissais mais riais. Cette fille était trop. La porte s'ouvrait brusquement et j'entendais Edward prononcer une insulte de surprise. Alice forçait le passage vers l'intérieur et je la suivais, Edward m'arrachant des sacs des mains.

" J'espère que ça te rends heureux. Je ne peux plus du tout sentir mes pieds et je n'ai aucune idée de la moitié des trucs que nous avons acheté. "

Il gloussait et posait les sacs dans le salon.

" Et bien, il semblerait que toutes les deux vous ayez passé un bon moment. "

Alice rayonnait. Son visage était éclatant et frais et je la détestais pour cela. Je me sentais comme une merde. Mon cou est mes pieds me faisaient mal. Si je devais retirer mes vêtements encore une fois aujourd'hui et enfiler quelque chose d'autre que mon pyjama, j'allais commettre un meurtre.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient posés sur les sacs et je pouvais voir une sorte de vertige maladif s'échapper de lui. Il était enchanté, presque en train de sautiller sur place en pensant à ce qu'il y avait dans ces sacs.

_Bien,_ il _peut tout porter lui-même alors._

Je me laissais retomber sur le canapé et Edward me lançait quelque chose de brillant. Je regardais ce que c'était. C'était un téléphone noir argenté. Il avait trois boutons en bas sous un énorme écran. Je haussais les sourcils et me tournais vers lui.

" Mais Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

" C'est un téléphone portable. Il glisse pour s'ouvrir. J'ai déjà programmé ton numéro dans mon portable. Le chargeur est dans la chambre sur ta table de chevet. "

Je ne voulais pas paraitre ingrate mais je n'arrivai pas à admettre tout cela. J'inspirais profondément et posais le téléphone sur la table basse. Il avait l'air bien trop compliqué pour que je joue avec. Edward me regardait attentivement et je lui souriais.

" Euh, et bien, je suis en quelque sorte crevée et je crois que j'ai juste envie d'aller m'allonger un peu. Merci Alice de m'avoir sortie aujourd'hui ; je me suis bien amusée. "

" Oh, ne t'en fais pas ma belle ! Je prendrai un rendez vous pour toi quelque part cette semaine et nous pourrons aller te faire couper les cheveux. Fais-moi savoir quand tu as du temps libre en dehors du travail, ok? Je vais juste enregistrer mon numéro dans ton portable, d'accord ? "

Je hochais la tête et allais dans la chambre. Ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser. J'entendais Alice s'en aller après avoir dit quelques trucs à Edward. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, au-dessus de la couette et me roulais en boule. J'étais grave épuisée. J'avais désespérément envie d'une douche. Je me sentais sale après toute cette marche et ces essayages de vêtements, alors je me levais, me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. Je pouvais entendre Edward piétiner de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain et je levais les yeux au ciel.

Après une éternité sous le jet d'eau chaude, je l'éteignais et m'essuyais à contrecœur. Enveloppant une serviette comme il faut autour de moi, je sortais sur la pointe des pieds et entrais dans le salon.

_Il doit être dans son bureau…_

Je m'approchais des sacs et commençais à jeter un œil dans chacun d'entre eux, trouvant finalement le pyjama que j'étais parvenue à convaincre Alice d'acheter avec les sacs de sous-vêtements. Rapidement, je filais dans la chambre et m'enfermais dans le dressing. Je laissais tomber le pyjama sur le sol et m'asseyais sur ma serviette pour fouiller dans l'épouvantable nombre de culottes et de trucs à bretelles dans les sacs. Ils n'étaient pas si mal. Je trouvais finalement une petite culotte en coton et malgré les motifs noir et blanc, elle était mignonne. Je les enfilais ainsi qu'un pantalon de pyjama vert foncé et recouvrais ma poitrine avec la serviette, puis retournais dans la salle de bain pour mettre du déodorant et me brosser les dents. Une fois que ma routine hygiénique était accomplie, je me jetais sur le lit et m'enfouissais dans les oreillers. Je sentais le lit s'affaisser et les bras tièdes d'Edward m'encercler la taille.

" Je suis désolé. " Murmurait-il près de mon oreille.

Je détestais ça. Je détestais ça d'une force. Deux putains de mots et je me ramollissais de l'intérieur sans plus prêter attention à la raison pour laquelle il était désolé.

_Vas te faire foutre Edward Masen. Allez tous vous faire foutre._

" C'est bon. J'm'en suis remise. "

" Bella…je t'en prie, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne le referai pas. "

Ça me faisait rire. Bien sur qu'il ne le referait pas. Il n'en avait plus besoin. J'avais suffisamment de vêtements et de produits de beauté pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pouffant, je me retournais et le regardais. Il avait l'air si triste et effrayé. Je passais ma main sur sa joue et déposais un bisou sur son nez. Comment avions-nous fini dans cette situation ?

" Edward, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis juste…confuse pour l'instant. Personne n'a jamais rien fait de ce genre pour moi ; c'est nouveau et je ne suis pas certaine de la façon dont je devrais réagir. Tu vas devoir me laisser le temps d'accepter ça. D'accord ? Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de prendre soin de moi, ok ? Si j'ai besoin d'aide je demanderai-"

" Euh, non tu ne le feras pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai fais ça aujourd'hui. Parce que tu aurais continué avec seulement ce que tu avais sans m'en dire un putain de mot. Alors tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais te sentir bizarre à propos de tout ça. Mais je suis nouveau là-dedans moi aussi ; nous pouvons apprendre ensemble. "

J'acquiesçais et nous restions à nous regarder l'un et l'autre en silence. Les mains d'Edward me frottaient les côtés et finissaient éventuellement par glisser sous mon t-shirt. Mes yeux se refermaient alors que ses mains descendaient plus bas et passaient à l'intérieur de mon pantalon pour saisir et resserrer mes fesses.

" A ta place je ne m'exciterai pas de trop. Tu te souviens de ce que ton médecin a dit. "

Il grognait et retirait brusquement ses mains de mes fesses. Je gloussais et roulais sur le côté pour enclencher mon réveil. La main d'Edward venait recouvrir la mienne et il la tirait avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher au bouton.

" Faisons la grasse mat'. "

" Ok. "

" Bella ? "

" Ouais ? "

" Je… "

" Tu… "

" Est-ce que tu as au moins acheté quelques trucs qui te plaisaient ? "

" Oui, j'en ai acheté. Et Edward ? "

" Ouais ? "

" Merci. Pour tout. Pas seulement pour les vêtements et le téléphone portable. Mais merci pour- "

Il me coupait la parole d'un baiser.

" Je t'en prie. Mais tu n'as jamais besoin de me remercier. J'ai juste envie de te rendre heureuse. J'ai envie que tu sois bien. "

Je hochais la tête et l'embrassais de nouveau. Longuement, avec douceur et empli de tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Parce que ce putain de médecin n'avait rien dit sur le fait de s'embrasser et de se peloter lourdement.

* * *

**Voili, j'étais certaine de l'avoir déjà traduis puis posté mais quand j'ai vu que non, me suis dépêchée de le faire. ça nous remet un peu dans le bain de toute l'histoire. :-)**

** bientôt à tous**

**Rachel**


End file.
